Blind prophesy
by FireFox ShadowWolf
Summary: two kits have entered Thunderclan territory claiming to know a prophecy from Starclan. One kit is different what is her part in this? pairings unannounced
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the warrior characters but I do own Nightpaw

and

Babs-Renae-Tahmiiowns Timberpaw.

Chapter 1

The day had just started when Spiderleg had been asked to go on a

hunting mission in the new territory. He had decided to take

Rainwhisker

with him because the poor cat had recently lost his brother, Sootfur,

during

an attack caused by badgers. Spiderleg also brought Brambleclaw with

him to

help bring in more prey.

When the sun reached mid sky, the three cats decided that they had

enough

prey and started back to camp. Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the

bushes

next to them. Spiderleg crept up to the bush to see what was hiding

inside;

hoping for a mouse or even a rabbit. But instead he found a white kit

with

grey-blue splotches and black stripes.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" asked

the

black warrior.

"I am Timberkit of the Tribe of Rushing Water, and I am looking for

Firestar

as well as my friend." The young kit stated bravely.

"Who is your friend?" Rainwhisker asked the strange kit.

"I am." stated another kit from behind the group. They all turned

around to

see a she-cat with sleek black fur and white paws. What startled the

warriors was that her eyes were clouded, as though she were blind.

"What is your name?" Brambleclaw asked as the first cat to come out of

their

stupor

"My mom calls me Blindkit, though my dad calls me Blackkit," she

stated.

"Why do you need to see Firestar?" asked Spiderleg.

"Because I was sent with a message from my father, as was Timberkit."

The

she-kit answered. And with that, they were led to the gorge were the

den was

hidden.

As the cats entered the clearing, more cats came out to see what was

with

the hunting party. They were surprised to see two kits; one with

Spiderleg's

tail over her shoulder as though he were leading her. As they

approached the

fresh kill pile, the warriors dropped off what they had caught and then

proceeded to take the kits to their leaders den.

"Firestar, there are some kits here to talk to you." Rainwhisker called

into

the den.

"Enter." The reply came from the majestic leader.

As the kits entered, they spotted a flame-coated tom seated in the

middle of

the den. They assumed this was Firestar.

"What is it that you wish?" The tom asked

"We wish to speak to the leader of Thunderclan." Timberkit stated.

"Ah, I am Firestar, and what is that you want to talk about?" Firestar

asked.

"My name is Timberkit and this is my friend," Timberkit started. "Who

can't

decide on her name."

"And why are you two here?" Firestar asked the two young kits.

"I come from the tribe of rushing water to tell you of a prophecy that

Stoneteller has foretold." Timberkit stated.

"What is this prophecy, and what is it about?" Firestar asked

"That which has been taken will return. The kit of evil will rise.

Fire will dwindle but ignite in the end.

Timber will bring faith

The blind will lead

Love will cause a battle

And destruction will end

Sacrifices will be made by squirrel and leaf

But in the end

will show." Stated the young black kit

"Thank you for telling me this. How old are you kits anyway?" asked

Firestar

"I am six moons old and Timberkit is seven moons. We traveled for a

moon to

find you." The she-cat answered.

. "Also, my father sends his regards." She told him.

"And who is your father, young one?" Firestar asked

"You know him well," she stated then turned to leave the den after

giving

the leader a respectful nod.

"His name is Ravenpaw" She stated, and then left the den with Timberkit

at

her side.


	2. Chapter 2

FireFox ShadowWolf – hey people! I still don't own the warrior cats but

I'm

changing the name of Nightpaw to Blackpaw

As the two kits walked out of the clan, the she-kit was lead out by

Timberkit. When the kits had reached the middle of the camp they sat

down

and waited. Firestar had called all of his senior warriors to discuss

the

kits and what would happen to them now.

When the sun started to set, Firestar called out "Let all those cats

old

enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a

Clan

meeting!"

As the clan came together the kits moved to under the ledge. Many

wondered

what they were there for, but Firestar silenced them.

"I know many of you want to know what will happen to the kits; we have

decided to keep them. Timberkit step forward." He said as the young

male

stepped forward.

"You are to be trained as an apprentice and will be given the name

Timberpaw; His mentor shall be Rainwhisker. Pass on what you know to

this

young kit." Firestar announced as the Timberpaw touched noses with his

new

mentor. After everyone settled after congratulating the new apprentice,

Firestar continued.

"It was a tough choice for the blind kit but we have decided that she

will

stay with the elders and will be given an apprentice's name. She will

be

known as Blackpaw after her dark pelt."

"But…" Timberpaw started but was silenced by his mentor and a stern

look

from Blackpaw. Mousefur moved from her spot beside Longtail and led the

newly named kit to the elder's den. Mousefur could see that the young

she-cat wasn't telling them something but that could wait until

morning. As

the pair entered the den Mousefur let Blackpaw pick where she wanted to

sleep and curled up next to her with Longtail on the other side of the

kit.

The sun had just started to rise when the movement of their newest den

mate

disturbed Mousefur and Longtail. "What are you doing?" Mousefur snapped

at

the seemingly blind kit.

"Oh I was going to get some fresh kill for you and Longtail." she

stated

happily

"How can you do that you can see as well as Longtail over there."

Mousefur

stated

"I'm not blind I was just born with this colour eyes. I don't know why

everyone thinks I'm blind." she said.

" Your eyes look like mine apparently." Longtail told her. "If you can

see,

why didn't you tell Firestar?" he continued

"I wanted to see what would happen if I didn't tell people that I

wasn't

blind. Timberpaw knows I'm not, and I will tell Firestar in a couple of

days. I want to rest for a while and I would like to talk to those who

knew

my father." Blackpaw told them.

Goldenflower spoke up after Blackpaw's speech. "Your father Ravenpaw

was one

of my kits. He was always jumpy when he trained under Tigerclaw. But

Firestar helped him escape the pain and torment of his mentor and he

became

very happy as a loner." She explained.

"Well sometime between the battle with Bloodclan and his meetings in

Thunderclan, my father met a rogue named Cloud. She had been a

Bloodclan

warrior for many years but left after Scourge died. They had three

kits: me

and my brothers Fishkit and Spotkit. My brothers just wanted to be

kittypets, which hurt my dad, so he trained me as a warrior and told me

all

the stories of the great leaders like Bluestar and Tallstar. He told me

of

Redtail and Oakheart, he also told me of the things Firestar and

Greystripe

did when they were apprentices and when they were warriors. My

favourite

stories were those of the medicine cats like Spottedleaf and

Yellowfang,"

Blackpaw continued.

A moon had passed and the three elders became quite fond of Blackpaw,

but it

was time for her to tell the truth. So one night she padded up to

Firestar's

den and called out.

"Enter," Firestar's voice rang out.

"What would you like Blackpaw?" he then asked as she approached.

"I would like to be an apprentice." she stated

"But you can't see, so how can you be an apprentice?" The great leader

asked

her.

"I can see as well as you can! And I can prove it!" she stated boldly.

"Very well, if you succeed in bringing back a black creature, a brown

creature, a grey creature and a blue creature, you will be made an

apprentice." he told her.

After he said that she ran from the den to start her hunt. The cats

that she

had made friends with watched her as she ran, wondering why she didn't

run

into anything; Timberpaw just smiled. After she left the clearing,

Firestar

left his den and called forth Brambleclaw, Spiderleg and Sandstorm.

"You three are to watch her and make sure she catches all the creatures

on

the test without helping her or aiding her." Firestar ordered them

"What is this test for, and what is she looking for?" Sandstorm asked

her

mate.

"She is proving that she can see. She has to catch a black creature, a

brown

creature, a grey creature and a blue creature."

Blackpaw was aware that she was being watched, but shrugged it off as a

black squirrel ran into her path. She crouched low and slowly

approached it,

and when she was a tail length away she pounced on the creature and

silenced

it with quick bite on the neck. She kicked dirt over it and then

continued

through the forest, looking for the next creature on her list. Next,

she

came upon a bluebird, pecking away on a branch, three trees away. She

approached the tree and carefully climbed it, making sure to try and

keep

the noise to a minimum. She got on to the same branch as the bird and

started to crawl towards it. When she was close enough, she pounced on

it

and broke its neck with a swift bite. As she was preparing to leave, a

rabbit hopped under the branch, "This is too easy!" she thought and

jumped

right onto the spine of the rabbit, killing it instantly.

The three other cats were impressed with her kills and followed her

through

the underbrush and watched as she approached a grey vole sitting on a

rock,

and then pounced on it. Sandstorm then led the way back to the clan,

and was

approached by her mate. "How did she do?" Firestar asked her.

"She got everything on your list and did it perfectly." she told him

proudly.

"She will now be made an apprentice, with Brackenfur as her mentor."

he

told Sandstorm.

As Blackpaw enter the clearing Firestar greeted her. "You can put that

on

the fresh kill pile."

Firestar jumped up on the ledge and called out. "Let all cats old

enough to

catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan

meeting."

As the cats gathered together, he flicked his tail for Blackpaw to

approach.

"Today Blackpaw brought something to my attention, that she is in fact

not

blind. She can see as well as any of our other warriors can." He

started.

After waiting for a few minutes for the cats the settle after their

outburst

about the news, he continued.

"She has proven that she can see by catching prey of different colours,

and

is now able to be an apprentice. She will stay as Blackpaw in honour of

her

dark coloured pelt. Her mentor shall be Brackenfur; teach this

apprentice

all that you know." Firestar announced as the new apprentice touched

noses

with her mentor.


End file.
